Nameless
by MalukaChan
Summary: [Harry Potter] Quando Harry morreu pelas mãos de Voldemort e voltou à vida, algo ficou para trás.


**Angst/Death fic ~ **obrigada à minha mãe pela betagem.

* * *

**Nameless**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Quando a guerra terminou Harry pensou muito no que fazer quando finalmente terminasse os estudos. Seus planos, antes, sempre foram entrar para os Aurores mas depois de tudo que precisou fazer, de todas as lutas e de tantas perdas que sofreu, já duvidava se era o que realmente queria fazer para o resto da vida. Ainda queria ser responsável pela segurança do mundo mágico agora que sabia o que estava em risco?

Chegou a pensar seriamente em se tornar apanhador profissional. Viver voando e procurando o pomo em grandes jogos, como o que assistiu no seu quarto ano. Até se inscreveu para testes, mas no dia acabou não comparecendo. No fundo sabia a verdade...

Sabia que se algo acontecesse não conseguiria ficar esperando os outros cuidarem do problema, iria querer estar lá, de ajudar, de lutar.

Sentado na sala dos Aurores, encarando o teto e pensando em todas as coisas que mudaram desde que tomara a sua decisão. Harry não reparou que era observado. Cada suspiro, cada passada de mão na cabeça era acompanhado por Rony, seu melhor amigo, que naquele momento estava preocupado.

Desde que o relacionamento com Gina terminara Harry andava perdido em pensamentos. Pensava na vida, na morte, na luta, na guerra. Rony sabia que era questão de tempo até que o amigo entrasse em depressão.

Todos comemoraram quando Voldemort finalmente fora derrotado. O mundo mágico estava em euforia, mas somente aqueles próximos do salvador acompanharam a dor que ele levava em seu peito.

Durante sete anos desde que descobrira a verdade sobre quem ele realmente era e o que era esperado dele, Harry não teve muito tempo para parar e pensar no que tudo aquilo significava, mas quando a guerra terminou um grande vazio penetrou em sua vida. Não lhe restava mais nada. As lembranças de uma vida solitária, de ser mantido à parte do mundo ao qual pertencia, a verdadeira história de seus pais, as memórias dos que aprendeu a amar e que partiram para uma viagem sem volta, as decepções pelas mentiras que lhe contaram... Tudo veio para assombrá-lo tomando conta de sua existência como um lodaçal, uma areia movediça que o sugava cada vez mais para o fundo sem oferecer, contudo, um fundo onde pudesse reunir forças e voltar à superfície. Assim Harry afundava em uma depressão angustiante.

Os amigos fizeram de tudo para ajudar e por um tempo conseguiram com a ajuda do psicólogo que Harry passara a frequentar.

Gina também fazia sua parte mantendo-o ocupado. Estavam sempre viajando, oferecendo festas e até chegaram a noivar por um tempo, mas até mesmo a caçula dos Weasley cansou da indiferença, dos pesadelos, dos choros abafados pelo travesseiro enquanto Harry achava que ela estava dormindo.

Gina estava entrando em depressão com Harry e não aguentou a pressão pedindo para que terminassem. Com a falta de interesse que o garoto de ouro demonstrava, ela teve certeza que era a melhor decisão a ser tomada. Não percebeu que o alheamento dele era somente uma forma de se precaver contra a dor. Simplesmente se negava sentir. Mesmo o amor...

Harry então parou de ir ao psicólogo. Já não prestava atenção no serviço. Se entregando aos pensamentos, revivendo aquela sensação de tranquilidade que teve ao morrer pela varinha de Voldemort.

Isso era uma das coisas que ninguém sabia que desde aquele dia algo havia mudado dentro do rapaz. Era como se uma parte de Harry nunca tivesse voltado.

Em sua mente, Harry começava a achar que talvez aquele já não fosse mais o seu lugar, não pertencia aos vivos. E essa ideia crescia em seu peito.

Durante a noite via em seus pesadelos cada um daqueles que amou perecendo na guerra e depois vinha o branco... O vazio... A paz...

Sentia como se a guerra ainda estivesse acontecendo e somente aquele pequeno momento em que passou morto tivesse lhe trazido a verdadeira paz e tranquilidade que buscava.

Harry desejava morrer e, talvez, por sentir isso que Rony e Hermione faziam o possível para nunca o deixar sozinho. Foram morar juntos para que tivesse sempre alguém em volta, sempre de olho.

Mas era inevitável.

Um dia. Ao chegarem do serviço, encontraram um Harry sorridente, que brincava e fazia caretas para os amigos que achavam que ele finalmente estava melhorando. Tanto que não notaram como as ações e palavras do rapaz pareciam um adeus.

Logo Harry se retirou para tomar um banho antes do jantar com um sorriso carinhoso, se despedindo dos amigos que, outra vez, não entenderam o que aquela atitude significava.

Harry já havia decidido qual era o seu lugar.

Entrou no banheiro calmamente, encheu a banheira colocando alguns óleos de banho na água para que o cheiro de sangue não chamasse a atenção cedo demais.

Retirou as roupas deixando-as dobradas em cima da cadeira que ficava ao lado da pia. Pegou uma carta do bolso da calça e deixou sobre as roupas junto com seus óculos e entrou na banheira sentindo seu corpo esquentar com a temperatura da água.

Com a pequena lâmina do aparelho de barbear cortou os pulsos e enquanto o sangue manchava a água e sua consciência se perdia, Harry pode ver a plataforma ¾ outra vez. Silenciosa, vazia. Exatamente como lembrava.

Sorriu sentindo como se finalmente estivesse no lugar certo e como naquela velha história infantil, abraçou a morte como uma velha amiga.

Quando Potter demorou muito para sair do banho Hermione começou a ficar nervosa e foi bater à porta do banheiro, ao não receber resposta puxou sua varinha e abriu.

O grito que Rony escutou ainda o acompanha em algumas noites ruins.

Tentaram parar o sangue, tentaram trazer Harry de volta, mas já era tarde demais.

Na carta Harry se despedia explicando que não pediria desculpas, pois não achava que estivesse errado, estava apenas voltando para onde pertencia.

Sua frase final antes de assinar "Harry Potter" nunca mais saiu da cabeça de Hermione e Rony. Saber que somente agora Harry estaria em paz doía.

Saber que apesar de Harry ter passado a vida inteira lutando pela vida para no final tirar a própria fez com que nunca fosse perdoado pelos melhores amigos.

Aqueles para quem ele deixou um mundo cheio de dor e raiva.

_Aos vivos, o Mundo. Aos mortos, a Paz._

_Harry Potter_


End file.
